


Unexpected by Angel Kink

by GO_Library_archivist



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adult Content, M/M, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/pseuds/GO_Library_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>[story by Angel Kink]</b>
</p><p>After the Apocalypse-that-wasn’t, Crowley and Aziraphale find themselves in a position where they aren’t too concerned with consequences anymore.  For once they feel free to express themselves.  Six thousand years of unresolved sexual tension finally gets released.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected by Angel Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Note from [Quantum_Witch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Witch/profile): This story was originally archived at [The Good Omens Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Good_Omens_Library), which I maintained for eight years until I closed it due to lack of funds and decreased usership. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing the GOL's stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in July 2013. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Good Omens Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheGoodOmensLibrary/profile), or through the [GO_Library_archivist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/profile) account.

[Unexpected](viewstory.php?sid=499) by [Angel Kink](viewuser.php?uid=702)

 

 

  
Summary: After the Apocalypse-that-wasn’t, Crowley and Aziraphale find themselves in a position where they aren’t too concerned with consequences anymore. For once they feel free to express themselves. Six thousand years of unresolved sexual tension finally gets released.  
Categories: [Slash Fanfic](browse.php?type=categories&catid=3) Characters:  Aziraphale, Crowley  
Genres:  Smut  
Warnings:  Adult Situations, Slash (explicit)  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: No  
Word count: 2948 Read: 201  
Published: 11 Nov 2011 Updated: 11 Nov 2011

 

 

Story Notes:

This is the first GO fic I've ever written. If it's received well I will probably follow it up with a sequel.

Unexpected by Angel Kink

For 6,000 years Crowley and Aziraphale danced a strange sort of dance with one another in order to skirt the rules of their respective sides. A demon _shouldn’t_ feel love and an angel _shouldn’t_ feel lust, and yet that’s precisely what they felt towards one another. But they knew that if they blatantly broke those rules there would be dire consequences for the both of them. Aziraphale might fall, Crowley would probably be smote (or worse), and they didn’t even want to think about who Above and Below would get to replace them. It was best to continue dancing their strange little dance than risk having their entire existence crashing down around them.

It was an unspoken rule that they were each allowed to express things that _their_ side deemed acceptable. Crowley could whisper dirty little words into Aziraphale’s ear, tempting him with the promise of fleshly delights, and the angel would half-heartedly reject his offers each and every time. In return Aziraphale could tell Crowley that he loved him, which usually earned him a laugh and warm smile from the demon. That was Crowley’s way of saying ‘I love you too, but I can’t say that of course.’

After the Apocalypse-That-Wasn’t the pair returned to Crowley’s flat. They hadn’t discussed it, but Aziraphale simply had nowhere else to go since his shop was burned to a crisp. He certainly wasn’t prepared to return to Heaven. He didn’t want to think about what was in store for him there. His superiors might have let him go on the battle field, but he was more than certain returning ‘home’ wouldn’t be a very pleasant experience for him. Besides, he quite liked Earth. And he quite liked Crowley’s company. It didn’t make sense to go anywhere else. It seemed like the obvious course of action.

Crowley’s home was always unbelievably warm, so Aziraphale immediately took off his scarf and jacket and hung them up on the rack beside the door. Before he had a chance to turn around he felt familiar arms snaking around his waist and neck. He sighed and leaned back into Crowley’s touch. The angel let his eyes fall shut as the demon peppered soft kisses up his neck. Crowley nibbled slightly at his ear lobe and then paused, letting his warm breathe tease across Aziraphale’s skin as he slowly exhaled. It was an all too familiar moment shared between the two of them. All that was missing was Aziraphale’s rejection.

“I love you,” the demon whispered. Aziraphale’s eyes snapped open at that and his breath hitched. _That_ had never happened before.

“Crowley…” Before he had a chance to form a coherent thought he was being spun around and slammed up against the wall.

“ _I_ love _you_ ,” Crowley repeated. There was sincerity in those yellow eyes that left no room for Aziraphale to doubt his intentions. “Do you understand me, angel?”

Aziraphale nodded. Crowley had crossed that line. He’d admitted his love and now it was the angel’s turn to admit his own feelings on the matter. He’d never wanted anything more than to give in to his lust in that very moment. Every cell in his body cried out for it.

Aziraphale carefully leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against the demon’s own. He was hesitant, not because he didn’t want to do it, but because he simply didn’t know _what_ he was doing. While Crowley had 6,000 years of experience with physical pleasure, Aziraphale was a big old virgin. Sure, he knew the mechanics, but he lacked any real practice. But if they were going to do this, Aziraphale had to make a move now, inexperience be damned.

Aziraphale slid Crowley’s jacket off his shoulders. As they let the singed and smoke damaged article of clothing fall to the floor their kiss deepened. Aziraphale was unsure of what exactly he was supposed to do with his tongue, but Crowley wasn’t protesting the exploration of his mouth so he assumed he must be doing it right… or Crowley really _really_ loved him and didn’t want to embarrass him by correcting him. Either way, it was happening. And that was the important part really.

Suddenly there was a forked tongue pushing back, exploring the angel’s own mouth with a fervor that made Aziraphale weak in the knees. He should have known Crowley would use his unique skills as a demon in a situation like this. He wasn’t sure he knew exactly how to respond to it, but the line had been crossed and he felt like he could safely let Crowley take the lead now. The angel had made his intentions clear. It was time to let Crowley do what he did best and _seduce_.

Crowley ran his hands down the angel’s sides, waist, hips, stopping on his ass and giving it a tight squeeze. He pushed his whole body against Aziraphale with so much force he’d have been suffocating if he were human.

“Wrap your legs around me, angel,” Crowley demanded.

Aziraphale complied and soon he found himself hoisted up and being carried through the apartment towards the bedroom with a very eager demon nipping at his neck. He buried his hands in Crowley’s short black hair and squeezed his eyes shut. For 6,000 years he waited for this moment to happen, but he thought it never would. He thought they’d be wanting and needing each other until the end of the world and, well, that moment came and passed and didn’t really work out how anybody had planned. It was a surprising turn of events to say the least. It was a moment they never should have had and yet here they were.

“ _Crowley_ …”

Aziraphale was abruptly thrown onto the bed. When he opened his eyes he saw Crowley hastily tearing off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. The angel wasn’t sure if he should begin taking off his own clothes, simply miracle it all away, or sit there waiting for further instruction. He opted for the easiest option; sit patiently and wait for Crowley to take the initiative. Besides, he quite liked watching the demon strip for him anyway. He didn’t want to miss a moment of it. Each inch of skin was incredibly tantalizing.

Once the shirt and tie were removed Crowley climbed on top of the angel and straddled his hips. Aziraphale reached out and touched a hand to the demon’s bare chest. His heart skipped a beat and his dick twitched with anticipation. Crowley smirked, leaned over, and began to kiss the angel’s neck again, nipping slightly at the pulse point with his teeth.

“D-do you suppose we’re going to get in trouble?”

“For _thisss_?!” Crowley sat up slightly to look Aziraphale in the face, a little taken back by the suddenness of the conversation.

“Well, I was referring to our roll in the apocalypse, but this too.”

Crowley sighed and shut his eyes. “I’d rather not think about the apocalypse right now, if you don’t mind.” He punctuated the last word by rubbing his erection up against the angel’s thigh. This caused Aziraphale to gasp and dig his nails into the demon’s back.

“A-and the other part?”

Crowley opened his eyes again and smirked. “We’ve done enough to infuriate our respective sides today. What’s one more thing on top of it? This is a tiny misstep in comparison.”

“I suppose you have a point.”

“Now where were we? Oh, right…” Crowley dove in for another passionate kiss, miracling away Aziraphale’s clothing with a flick of his wrist.

“Hey,” Aziraphale squeaked, turning his head slightly. He tugged on Crowley’s pant leg. “This isn’t fair at all.”

“ _Fair_? You expect me to play _fair_? And here I thought you knew me better than any other creature in all of existence.”

“Oh, I do. I just want you to even the playing field.”

Crowley laughed. “All in good time, angel. Patience is a virtue, isn’t it?”

The demon licked at Aziraphale’s pulse point one more time before skimming his tongue downward across his body. He paused momentarily at one of his nipples, catching it between the split in his forked tongue. Aziraphale gasped and arched his back, only spurring Crowley on more in his torment. The demon began to suck on the nipple and lightly pinched the other with his hand.

“ _Crowley!_ ”

“Yesssscream my name, angel.” Crowley continued his venture downward, tongue gliding across his angel’s belly, dipping momentarily into his belly button, before trailing across his hips and teasing treacherously close to his lover’s straining erection.

_Lover._

Crowley had had plenty, but he hadn’t truly cared for any of them. He’d seduced them into their temptations, claimed their souls for his side, and was done with them as soon as the job was complete. He’d never wanted to hear his name from their lips as badly as he wanted to hear it from Aziraphale’s. He’d never had the desire to look upon their face at the height of pleasure. He’d never _loved_ them.

Before taking the angel’s length into his mouth he paused.

“Look at me Aziraphale.” The angel rolled his head to the side and opened his eyes. His pupils were dark and he already looked like he was well on his way to his first orgasm. “Say my name…”

“C-crowley…”

The demon groaned and lapped at Aziraphale’s the head with his tongue. He kept his eyes on Aziraphale, even as the angel’s head fell back onto the pillow. Crowley held the his hips down against the black satin sheets as he took him the rest of the way into his mouth, but he could feel him fighting against him, desperate to buck up into the heat. The demon teased his tongue along sensitive skin just underneath the head and closed his mouth firmly around his partner’s shaft.

He quickly miracled a tube of lube to his hand and coated his fingers up as he sucked on Aziraphale’s cock. He pressed one slick finger to the angel’s opening and felt the creature tense beneath him. He braced himself for the inevitable pelvic thrust and slid one long finger in as far as it would go.

“ _CROWLEY!_ ”

The predictable thrust occurred despite the demon’s best effort to keep his lover’s hips down. If he were human, he may have choked. But as it was he simply had a cock a little further down his throat than he was prepared for. He hummed in retaliation, causing Aziraphale to squirm and moan loud enough for his neighbors to hear. Well, _fuck the neighbors._ He never really liked them much anyway.

“ _It’s too much, Crowley, I can’t! I CAN’T!_ ”

He released the cock, but inserted another finger. He wasn’t about to back out now. “You can’t _what_ , Aziraphale?”

“I-I… I feel like I’m about to _explode_!”

“That’s kind of the point!”

“ _CROWLEY!_ ”

The demon sighed. His instincts told him to charge forward and seek his own pleasure, but his love for Aziraphale made him pause. Crowley sat up on his knees, slowly working the two fingers inside of his lover in an effort to gently open him.

“Look at me Aziraphale.” The angel did so. The sense of a slight panic was obvious in his eyes and Crowley did his best to soften his own expression in an attempt to reassure him. “You’re going to be fine, angel. Just relax. You’re just… well, you’re just a bloody _virgin_ , that’s all.”

Aziraphale smiled and Crowley knew he had succeeded in putting him into a more relaxed state of mind. He slipped the third digit in and reveled in the way Aziraphale arched his back off the bed and moaned. The angel had buried both hands deep into the satins sheets and writhed beneath the demon with every ministration. Crowley couldn’t get enough of the look on his face. His mouth was open in a silent (and sometimes not so silent) cry and his eyes were constantly on the verge of shutting. With every little movement Crowley made inside of him, the angel twisted and squirmed.

Aziraphale lifted one hand in the air and suddenly Crowley felt a draft.

“What the bloody hell did you do to my pants?”

“I… I think they’re on the roof now,” Aziraphale said as he made an effort to open his eyes completely. “I believe your boxers are there as well… though perhaps they are on your neighbor’s roof instead… it’s… it’s hard to aim properly when I’m like this…”

“You cheeky bastard,” Crowley said as he leaned down and claimed the angel’s mouth. His tongue probed him without mercy this time as his fingers worked diligently to prepare him for the demon’s achingly hard cock.

As soon as he felt the angel was ready he pulled his fingers out, quickly slicked himself up, and positioned himself at his opening. He paused only briefly waiting for Aziraphale to make eye contact with him- _he just had to watch his face during this_ \- and slid in.

Neither one of them averted their eyes for this. They couldn’t stand to let such a long awaited moment go by unseen. They moaned together, unable to contain themselves. They were both flooded with sensations they had never felt before. Their bodies were buzzing, aching, _coursing_ with pleasure. Suddenly they involuntarily released their wings at the same time, sending a rain of black and white feathers through the air.

“That… has never happened to me before,” Crowley murmured. He wasn’t sure what even caused it. In all of his 6,000 years of fornicating never once had his wings decided to eject themselves and litter the room with feather confetti. And yet there they were, spanned out across the room, twitching with desire.

“Me neither.”

“Yeah, but _sex_ has never happened to you either so…”

“G-good point…” Aziraphale’s own wings were shivering and folding as close to the angel’s body as they could. His breath was ragged and his face was flushed and he looked absolutely beautiful in every way. “You better start moving, Crowley, or I may lose my nerve again.”

“Can’t let _that_ happen.” Crowley used his own wings to stretch Aziraphale’s out across the bed. He couldn’t exactly explain why he did it. It just felt _right._ It felt like an instinct. But not a _demon_ instinct. A very angelic instinct. Whether it was something left over from his own history or something he was psychically picking up from Aziraphale he wasn’t quite sure. He wasn’t quite sure of _anything_ at the moment. Sex with manifested wings was something he’d never attempted before. He’d never had a reason to even try.

He pressed the angel’s wings down into the mattress, which caused Aziraphale to call out his name again. That was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Crowley couldn’t be gentle anymore. He started pounding into his lover in earnest, fucking him like there was no tomorrow. Which, of course, there actually _was_ going to be a tomorrow, thanks to them. It was a day that shouldn’t have existed. A fuck that should never have happened. A love that should have never been expressed.

“Azssssssssssssiraphale… Azsss… I love you…. Ssssssso much, _I love you._ ”

The angel clutched onto the silky black wings and held on tight. He needed leverage against the relentless pounding and hanging onto the satin sheets wasn’t doing a damn thing for him. As soon as he clutched onto his lover’s feathers the demon came with a shout. The sensation of being flooded with hot seed tipped the balance and Aziraphale soon came as well.

They both froze, overwhelmed with the incredibly new feelings flooding their bodies; love, lust, an electric current that neither of them could really explain, nor did they care to in that exact moment. It seemed like an eternity passed as they let the post-orgasmic endorphin rush wash over them, but Crowley’s arms were beginning to shake and he needed to collapse. He released Aziraphale’s wings and pulled out of him. He curled up against his angel and draped a wing over them. Soon he felt the warmth of Aziraphale’s own wing draping over their own and they clung to each other under the mountain of feathers.

“That was…” Crowley found himself at a loss for words.

“Amazing?”

“Well, yes, that. But… _unexpected_ was the word I was going for.”

“This entire day has been filled with the unexpected.”

“Yes, true, but this _especially_ so.”

Aziraphale made a contented humming noise. “I think this is the first time in all of my existence where I’ve actually wanted to sleep.”

“Hmm, me too. This is actually the first time this bed has ever been used.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. I, for one, am quite pleased with our method of breaking it in.”

Aziraphale laughed. They held onto each other as they drifted off to sleep. It was the first time in 6,000 years that either of them had experienced the satisfied feeling of falling asleep in a lover’s arms. They only hoped it wouldn’t be their last.

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://library.good-omens.net/viewstory.php?sid=499>


End file.
